The Sterotype Song
by Blazefire2010
Summary: Well lets just say that someones phone goes off during a meeting and it has the "The Sterotype Song" as the ringtone.That turn out well.Has a twist! OCs used a little.Rated T for cursing and some words and phrases. Song by "yourfavoritemartian" on youtube. And sorry for grammer errors. And the OCs gets to go to the world meeting because you dont need to trust teens at home alone.


OCs used:

Tokyo(mine)

Japans addopted daughter (was put on his doorstep by her real mother because her family was poor on the street). Is good friends with the Italy brothers and Berlin.

Berlin(friends)

Germany and Prussia's addopted sister (washed up on a beach and was a orphan. Is good friends with the Italy brothers and Tokyo.

**Me and my friend came up with idea after listening to the song. We thought of their reactions and she let me write it.**

_These are the song lyrics._

Enjoy!

**The Sterotype Song**

Me and Berlin were at a world meeting and during America speech about doing something stupid to stop natural disasters with a giant hero when something sounded in the room. It wasn't a fire alarm but it was a ring tone. But not any normal ringtone, because it was Berlin's phone. And knowing Berlin it would be really offensive, and mostly, 'politically funny' (that is what she says to defend herself when she is told that she was racist) .

_I always thought that stereotypes were kind of ridiculous, so I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this. _

"Vat the hell is zat?" Germany said turning his head back and forth.

"I don't know dude. Is it someone's phone?" America asked.

"Scheiße, my phone!" Berlin said as she put her hands on her head and jumped out of her chair.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn. And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!_

"What?!" Japan yelled as he blushed to a bright salmon pink.

"It's a song", Berlin said searching under the table.

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes. _

"Well at least there isn't any Indian girls in here….." I said as I dropped to the floor and then heard the next line.

_Check it out now! I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious. They're always eating burgers, they're always holding shot guns._

"Hey! That isn't true! I hadn't eaten one in a hour and this is a pistol! And I'm not fat!" America said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it to a flower pot.

"Don't shoot the bloody flower vase!" England yelled at his former colony.

_And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn. They all got a got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on_.

Almost everybody laughed hysterically at that.

_Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role. You've got to go big like an Israeli nose._

More laughs until…

_If you ever buy a pint for a Irish guy, they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

"That is not how my brother acts!" England yelled at me.

"And I'm not a bad driver, aru!" Uncle china yelled at berlin.

"We know, we know!" Me and Berlin said at the exact same time looking up from under the table.

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._

A few people laughed at that except Egypt and someone else but I didn't look at their face because I was looking for the damn phone!

_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya! Ya man! And I love them Puerto Ricans, even though they wash their ass about once a weekend. I'm just joking. If you didn't know then you're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

"Hey, that's like, so mean!" Poland said as he jumped out of his chair putting his hands on his hips.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn. And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!_

"Is that the chorus or something!?" Japan said blushing like crazy.

I snapped my head up quick to hit the table and respond to him, "Ouch! Shit! Yes it is."

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes._

"And so is that, now everybody try to help me find it so that you won't get mad at the other parts!" Berlin yelled as she popped her head out from under the table as well. Then everybody scattered and ran to different places to find that phone. Since she is German she sure can scream to make people do what she wants.

_Now let me hear you yell for the red neck, out back Australians! And the crooked ass teeth of a English dude!_

"What the bloody hell! My teeth aren't crooked!" England yelled as he slammed a book down on the table.

_And the creepy Italians who think they're smooth._

"Hey you potato bastard, that is not true!" Romano yelled at Berlin under the table as he threw a book at her. Which she dodged and threw back at him.

_And how can anyone hate the French, they're hairy, women don't shave they're pits._

I thought about the lyrics before that part came up and I looked up at France and he was chewing on a handkerchief muttering stuff in French and in English. It was a very funny reaction.

_A Brazilian girl is what you want, walking 'round town with that butt-donck-a-donck! And I love Africans but hold up a second, national geographic says they're all but naked. Breast hanging low, what have they done with their clothes? They disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose. Uh oh!_

Multiple people started laughing at that for a while.

_You're all on my checklist. Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast. _

"It's true, Da!" Russia said as he was walked around to the table to look in a new spot.

_The stereotypes and if you believe them then your brain is small like a Korean penis._

"Hey! Hurry and find that phone!" Korea yelled as he jumped over the table.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn. And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!_

Japan sighed as he kept looking franticly in the flower pots.

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes. I love Scotsmen thought they hump sheep, I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep, I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep, I love Scotsmen thought they hump sheep, I love Scotsmen thought they hump sheeeeeep, they hump sheeeeep, they hump sheeeeep._

Everyone burst out laughing at that except England because he has a brother Scotland.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn. And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes! Lets come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, and we can dance, dance, dance, to these stereotypes! Yea! Im just playing, you know I love you guys! But just don't hump any sheep._

"Well that's the whole so-" Berlin got cut off by hearing a very familiar laugh.

Me, her, Italy, and Romano walked to the supply closet where the noise was coming from. We opened the door and found Prussia on the floor with his phone to his ear laughing his signature laugh.

"Kesesese!" he snickered.

"Prussia what the hell!?" I said as I walked up to him and snatched his phone. Me and Berlin looked at the number he was calling and it was Berlin's.

Romano started laughing hysterically and I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch…." He mumbled.

"Well where is my phone then!?" Berlin screamed as she bent down to look Prussia in the eyes and pull him up a bit by his collar of his shirt.

"D-don't hurt me! It was just a prank! Its in West's pants pocket!" the albino screamed as he flinched a bit at her glare. It was kind of like Sweden's but less terrifying.

Us four ran out and ran to Germany and told him to look in his pockets.

"Why do I have to look in my- Oh that's why…." He said as he face palmed because of his brothers dumb prank.

"Don't be mad, Bruder. It was just a harmless prank. Plus it was berlins phone!" he screamed as he tried to run but Germany just reached out and grabbed his collar from the back, choking him, and making him fall to the ground.

Let's just say, everybody gave Prussia a piece of their mind. Berlin just happily took her phone from him and pulled me and the Italy brothers out of the room into the hallway. Then we four just heard Prussia say the word 'no' multiple times and we all started laughing and we just walked out of the building.


End file.
